


Horror Movies Was A Bad Idea

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint/Bruce: Not part of the team building exercise., Prompt Fic, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce figured that maybe having a horror movie marathon with a trained {and very paranoid} assassin was a bad idea after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---...---</p>
<p>So most of the fics after Midnight Talks are going to be random prompts, but there will still be little flashes into my Unexpected Future au.</p>
<p>{I hope it's not confusing for people... everything will be properly labeled, i just wanted everything organized}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce figured that maybe having a horror movie marathon with a trained {and very paranoid} assassin was a bad idea after all.

“Bruce?” Clint whispered looking over to where his fellow Avenger lay sprawled out across the couch.

“Humm?”

“Do you hear that?” Clint asked, glancing towards the door where a strange humming noise could be heard making its way down the hall.

“Yeah, I think it’s just Tony.” Bruce mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Are you sure, I thought he had a meeting today.” By this time the noise had grown closer and was making Clint jumpy enough to want to crawl into the air ducts.

“Tony will seal them again if you try.” Bruce said as if reading his mind. “Remember the last time he sealed them?”

Clint shuddered, remembering when Thor had offered to ‘cook’ for everyone. The smell had lingered for days.

“Why don’t you just go look out the door?”

“What if it’s some sort of man eating ghost?”

“I’m sure we can handle it.”

“You can, but I don’t have a Hulk, I have a bow.” Clint said looking ready to disappear at the slightest loud noise.

“It’ll be fine Clint.” Bruce said rolling over so he too could watch the door.

The humming stopped outside door.

“Oh God, what if it knows we’re here?”

“Clint, its fine.” Bruce reassured from his spot on the couch, making sure to keep an eye on the jumpy assassin where he was perched at the end of the couch.

“But Bruce-”

_BANG_

The door slammed open, and in marched Thor God of Thunder and Poptarts.

“Friends I have wonderful news-” Thor stopped looking around the empty room. “Strange… I could have sworn the doctor and archer were in here just moments ago…” He shrugged and left the room humming a song under his breath.

Behind the couch Bruce and Clint sat side by side looking an odd mix of terrified and relived.

“Let’s not mention this to the others.” Clint whispered unlatching his hand from where it had been digging into Bruce’s arm.

“I’ll get Jarvis to delete the footage.” Bruce sighed.


	2. Steve and Thor Watch The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To get both men up to date on modern movies Tony had given them free reign on the movie room, along with a list of things they needed to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Twisted67 for this wonderful idea. Sorry it took so long to get posted lol.

“What is this motion picture?” Thor asked as he and Steve sat next to each other on the couch. To get both men up to date on modern movies Tony had given them free reign on the movie room, along with a list of things they needed to watch.

They were currently on horror, the had been through all the 70’s and 80’s horror and were now on the 90’and the beginnings of the 2000’s so far they had watched Rose Red, along with Signs and The Forth Kind.

“It’s called The Ring…” Steve replied; grabbing some popcorn as the movie started.

>>>> 

“Unholy Oden, what is that?!” Thor exclaimed as he watch the strange scene on the screen. Steve couldn’t answer as he was gripping Thor’s arm trying to keep himself on the couch with pure will power.

His eyes were wide as he watched  the woman’s phone ring.

“You will die in seven days.” A disembodied voice said through the woman’s phone.

“Who is this?!” The woman exclaimed.  They had been fine through the other movies, he had been sure this one would be no problem.

He had been wrong.

They watch enraptured till the girl began to crawl from the Tv. Thor now had Capitan America pulled tightly to his chest like some sort of shield.

Steve couldn’t take it anymore.

“No, I’m sorry I just can’t.” He said burying his face into Thor’s chest to block out the sight of the woman’s face. Without prompting Jarvis turned the movie off, but left the lights dimmed.

“My Friend I believe we have been bested.” Thor whispered.

“I believe your right.” Cap agreed prying himself away from the thunder god. As the two stood up and begun to pick up their popcorn bowls the sound of faint ringing caught their attention.

“Should we answer the tell’o phone?” Thor asked nervously. Steve looked toward the hall, unsure.

“Well Tony’s out of town with Bruce and Clint… no one here but us and Natasha and who knows where she is, it would be rude not to.” He reasoned. Nodding Thor followed him out of the room and down the darkened hall.

“Sirs I believe I should inform you of-”

Suddenly the power shut off, the lights snapped off and Jarvis’ voice cut out. Thor jumped; resisting the urge to call Mjolnir to him, he shifted closer to Steve.

The phone continued to ring at the end of the hall.

The made their way to the sitting room and Steve slowly walked over to the cordless phone on the wall.

“Hello, Stark Tower, Tony Starks Home Line. How may I help you?” He answered just like Tony had told him to, so people calling would know that they got the house phone and not the company. Though that was rare seeing as his home phone wasn’t public.

“You’re going to die in seven days.” A raspy female voice said before there was a click and then the dial tone. The phone shattered to tiny shards in Steve’s hand.

* * *

 

“Where’s Steve and Thor?” Tony asked when he, Bruce and Clint returned from the bar.

“Asgard.” Natasha replied as she sat on the couch watching a movie.

“Why?” Bruce asked curiously.

The corners of her mouth twitched in what all three assumed was a smile.

“No idea.”

The three boy's backed out of the room very slowly.


End file.
